100 Drabbles for Little Robin
by GuardianSoulBlade
Summary: 100 short drabbles for Dick Grayson A.K.A. Little Robin. Prelude to my fanfics Honor Thy Father and The Hunted and Fractured Memories.
1. 1 to 10

100 Drabbles for Little Robin

_100 short drabbles for Dick Grayson A.K.A. Little Robin._

1. Birds and Babies

Mary Grayson sighed, exhausted, and laid her head down on the pillow in the hospital room. John was at her side, trying to console her, after eight hours of labor, she was very tired.

"Here's your son, Mrs. Grayson," the doctor said, handing her the baby.

Mary cradled the baby, humming to him softly.

John beamed. "I'm proud of you, Mary. Look at what you've given us. Now, a name for him…John Grayson."

"No…Richard. Richard John Grayson."

Just then, a brightly colored red robin landed on the window outside. Richard stared at it wide-eyed and cooed.

2. High Dive

Mary tried to console her crying two-year-old as he held her tightly. He'd gone and done a high dive off a pile of toys in his room.

"It's okay, little Robin. Mommy's got you. You were trying to fly so high like Mommy and Daddy, huh?" she smiled.

John walked in and saw his son crying and looked at her.

"Our little Robin tried to take off. He's going to be a professional aerialist before he's out of diapers." She gazed at him. "I call you Robin because you came to us on the first day of spring. I didn't know you'd want to _be_ a little bird…"

3. Nothing To Fear

"If you're sure of yourself up there, you've got nothing to fear," John said, calling to him from the other wire. Dick would fly without a net for the first time. He was five.

Dick swung out and decided to attempt the quadruple somersault. Mary was panicked when her son began to fall, but John knocked him onto a safety mat.

"Your old dad isn't about to lose his Boy Wonder on the first time out," John breathed hard. "He's a Grayson through and through."

"He's an adrenaline junkie," Mary said, worried. "I don't want him to kill himself."

"I won't ever let that happen," John reassured her.

"Good, because I'll kill you," Mary stared at him hard. "Don't ever let anything happen to him."

"Don't worry, I won't."

4. Aliens

"Momma, do you believe there are aliens out there?" six-year-old Dick asked.

"I don't know, never met one before," Mary told her son. "Why're you asking? Did you listen to _War of the Worlds_ with Pani again?"

"Maybe," Dick admitted. "Do you think they're scary Momma?"

"They're probably as scared of us as we are of them," Mary said. "Everyone gets scared, especially when they're in a strange place and don't know anything about it."

Dick never forgot that, so when a green comet fell out of the sky and he saw the red haired alien girl, he knew that she had to be scared of this place, and wanted to help her if he could.

5. Death

"Mom, why did Grandpa have to die?" Dick asked. Mary had just lost her father after he'd been sick with cancer. She didn't understand why he left her either, she put her hand on her son's shoulder.

"I don't know, Dickie. I just…don't know," she said, wiping her yes.

"Will we see him again?" Dick asked.

"Sure son," she replied. "In Heaven."

"When you die, you'll go there too, right?"

"Yeah, but don't talk like that sweetheart. I'm not gonna die anytime soon, but if something happens, I'll always be with you."

"How do you know?" Dick asked, staring up at her with his big green eyes.

"Because I love you, Little Robin," Mary told him, enveloping him in a hug. "That's how I know."

6. Trust

"Dad, how do you know that you won't fall down during your trapeze act?" Seven-year-old Dick asked one day after practice.

"I trust your Mother to catch me," John replied.

"But how do you know she'll catch you?"

"I don't, that's why I have to trust her."

"How do I know that I can trust you both to keep me safe up there?" Dick asked, staring up at the high platform.

"We're your parents, Dick. We love you and we'd never let anything bad happen to you," John reassured him. "We're your safety net. We will never let you fall."

7. Love

"Dad, how much to you love mom?" he stared over at the cards, chocolate hearts, and flowers John had left Mary on the table for Valentines Day.

"I love your Mother more than anything," John laughed, ruffling his boy's hair.

"More than you love me?" Dick asked.

"No, of course not," John said. "I love you both equally. I can't love either one of your more than I love the other."

"I don't get it," Dick said.

"You don't have to," John smiled. "That's just how it is."

8. Glue

John rolled over in his bed and stared down at Mary, smiling. They had both decided to take a nap and he'd just woken up.

He gazed down at his sleeping wife and kissed her cheek softly. She opened her eyes and looked over at him.

"Hey beautiful," he whispered. He pressed his lips to hers. He kissed her deeply, running his fingers through her hair.

"John," Mary protested, gently pushing him back from her.

"What's wrong? What'd I do?" he asked, hurt.

"John, why's there glue on your fingers? Now they're stuck in my hair," Mary said, trying to get her husband's glue coated fingers out of her blonde hair.

"RICHARD JOHN GRAYSON!" John bellowed angrily. "You put glue on my hands, AGAIN!"

9. Tattoo

"Dad, it's a temporary tattoo!" Dick protested. "It'll wash off!"

"No, you're not going to let yourself become a picture gallery!" John said sternly.

"That's hypocritical, you have a tattoo! And Mom likes it!" Dick said.

"Your mother likes it because I got it to remind me of her," John said. "You want a tattoo of Obi-Wan Kenobi on your elbow."

"Obi-Wan is cool! It's not bad," Dick pleaded.

"Fine," John said, sighing.

"At least mine will be cooler than yours, you've got a heart with an arrow with the words, "I love you forever, baby," on your chest!"

"Don't say that too loudly!" John hissed. "I have my reputation to keep here, and Ringmaster Stan Rutledge would never let me live it down!"

_Picture Gallery is the circus term for a tattooed man._

10. Con Men

John Grayson grabbed the man by the scruff of his hair and promptly dragged him out of the big top.

"I never want to see your ugly mug anywhere near these grounds again!" John bellowed "I may just be a gaffer, but I'm not stupid!"

The man scrambled to dust off his three piece suit.

"Listen, man I only want to make sure you people have your insurance," the man said. He was just a punk trying to graft money.

"I don't need your insurance, I've seen plenty of your type and you're not welcome here!" John pointed his finger at him. "If I see you on the grounds again, you'll be dragged off this place by cops!"

The man quietly backed up and ran off.

'"Dad, how do you know when they're lying?" Dick asked.

"You can always tell, son," John said. "They're smooth talking, and too accommodating. Most of all, they're selfish, they never have your own interests in mind. They just want to help themselves."

"Why do they always try to con you?" Dick asked.

"They see me as an easy victim," John said. "I'm nobody's victim."

"That's good to know," Dick said. "Those con men are bad people."

"Yes, they are, they ruin people's lives," John said. "I won't let them ruin me. I'm won't ever be a victim of their schemes."

"How do you know that?" Dick asked.

"Because I'll never let them pull the wool over my eyes," John told him. "Deception is the worst thing. They wear their sheep's clothing and convince you of whatever they want and then they take everything from you."

"It's a good thing you chased him off, then," Dick smiled.

"Yeah, I really hate those con men," John sighed, he had to go to the Pie-Car and get some food. He was hungry.

"Let's get something to eat," John said, ruffling his hair.

"Okay."

_

* * *

_

_Gaffer is a circus term for circus manager.  
A trailer that carries food, beverages, and beer for the circus._


	2. 11 to 20

11. Confused

_WARNING: These next two drabbles deal with sex. Non graphic, still mature subject though. If you don't like it, skip it, but I wrote three of these drabbles to explain why Dick's an only child. YEESH!_

Eleven year old Dick Grayson woke up, not from a nightmare, but because he heard a noise. He lay in his bed, wondering if his parents were arguing again. They argued every once in awhile, but tonight was…different.

"John…please…I…" Mary begged, wrapping her arms around John's neck. 

"Shhh…" he whispered. _"We can't wake him. He needs to sleep." _

"I know, we won't wake him…we can keep this quiet," she replied, pressing her lips to his and kissed him ardently. 

"I want to copulate with you," John whispered. _"It'd be real nice if you got pregnant, wouldn't it?"_

"Yeah, maybe," Mary smiled. _"I just can't help myself, you started it."_

"I'm gonna finish it too," John nuzzled her neck. 

Dick heard his mother giggle, she didn't do that often. He had to wonder: what the heck made her so happy?

Dick could hear the rhythm of their breathing. It was heavy and ragged, full of need for…Thoughts ran through his head and gulped, realizing just _what _they were doing out there. He decided to try to go back to sleep, after all, sex was a private thing. His parents had told him about where babies came from when he'd asked after Stan the ringmaster in the circus had made a snide remark about his parents and had dropped the "F" word in the same sentence, having heard that word was a cuss word he'd told his mother, who had promptly gone out and slapped the spit out of Stan Rutledge who'd said it while inebriated and had to explain to her son what it meant and how he'd been born and so on.

He rolled over and tried to sleep. He let his eyes fall shut and forgot about it.

He woke up the next day and slipped into the living room. He found a shirt and a pair of pants on the floor. The shirt he recognized as his father's, the pants were his mother's. He noticed his father lying on the sofa. His parents' were covered in a blanket and Dick had never seen his mother's face with such a happy expression before.

"Dick, hand me those would you?" John asked.

"I'm not gonna _see_ anything am I? Did you…sleep with Mom?"

"No, she's covered up, and yes I _did_ sleep with her…" he smiled. "It's one of the many ways we show our love for each other."

Dick frowned handing his father the missing articles of clothing. He didn't quite understand, there were people he knew who weren't married, who did that sort of thing.

"Dad, I'm confused. Why're you and Mom any different from all those other people who have sex? I know people who aren't married, and they talk about how they've done that lots of times..."

"That's a real hard question, best ask your mother when she wakes up…she understands this stuff better than I do."

"Okay," Dick said. He'd have to wait for his answers.

_**1 Corinthians 7:3-4:**  
The husband should fulfill his wife's sexual needs, and the wife should fulfill her husband's needs. __The wife gives authority over her body to her husband, and the husband gives authority over his body to his wife._

12. Special

"He knows about what we did last night, huh?" Mary asked John while Dick was in the bathroom.

"He has questions too, and I felt really awkward trying to answer them, so I told him you would," John said, running his fingers through his hair.

"Okay, what's he want to know?" Mary asked.

"Why should I wait to be married to have sex?" Dick asked.

"That's the million dollar question, isn't it sweetheart," Mary said, sitting down at the table. "'Why wait when it seems that _everybody else _is doing it?'" Well, let me tell you, not everyone is having sex before their married. I waited until I married your father and it was the most wonderful thing I've ever experienced in my life."

"You see, honey, people want all the wonderful things that come with sex without having to worry about the consequences of it. Women are scared of getting pregnant and men are scared of raising children."

"Most of them are," John said. "Not me, I wanted to have kids."

"Why would girls be scared of having babies, Mom? You were happy to have me."

"They think a baby will get in the way of their lives, they don't want to worry about raising a child. It's very self-centered of them. Having sex before marriage is selfish. Sex is special, and people don't treat it that way anymore."

"A lot of men treat women like they're an object to be used until they get bored, then they leave them," John said. "Women are special, Dick. Always treat them that way. Sex is special too, never think of it as something you just "do with someone" or something you casually "talk about to anybody". And one day, when you're married and have a wife of your own, you'll understand."

Dick smiled, he thought he understood. It made more sense now, but it didn't seem that easy, but then again, if his parents had waited years for each other, he could wait for someone special too.

**13. Thief  
**_Takes place before "Con Men." George Grayson is from the comics, but he's retconned out of the current timeline, which is why nobody's heard of him._

"George, how could you do this to me?!" John screamed.

"Listen John, what I told you is the truth!" George Grayson, John's younger brother protested. "It's not my fault that money's gone! I lost it in the stock market!"

"You "lost" it when you gambled it away in Vegas! I found the receipts and your hotel reservation! You gambled away $1,000.00 of my _hard earned_ money!" John grabbed his brother by his shirt and hulled him out of the Grayson trailer. John shut the door behind him.

"Mom, why is Dad beating up Uncle George?" Dick asked.

"Because Uncle George stole your father's money," Mary explained.

"Oh, Uncle George is a weenie and screams like a little girl," Dick said, watching as his father continued to pound the pulp out of him.

"Well, he should, he's a coward and a thief," Mary told him. "You shouldn't watch this. Let's get something to eat." She led her son away.

However, Dick couldn't resist one last look back. Uncle George had a black eye and a bloody nose. The thieving weenie got what he deserved, he hoped all criminals would get what they deserved. It wasn't right for his parents to lose their money. It wasn't right for anyone to lose anything.

14. Flying

They said that humans couldn't fly, but the Flying Graysons could prove them wrong in almost every way. When they were up on the trapeze bar performing you believed that they could live up to their name, they really were the Fearless Flying Graysons.

**15. Chocolate Fountain  
**_Harriet Cooper is from the comics, but she's retconned out of the current timeline, which is why nobody's heard of her._

The Graysons were attending the wedding of John's younger brother George Grayson. He'd gone off and married some girl none of the family had ever met, her name was Clara and nobody could remember her maiden name. John couldn't help but wonder if this whole "marriage" was part of some scheme his brother was trying to pull.

George walked up to his older brother and slapped him on the back, acting as if he hadn't been pounded to a pulp by John six months earlier.

John hadn't been on good terms with George after that and was surprised when he received an invitation to his brother's wedding.

"So glad you could make it!" George laughed. "With your busy schedule, I'm surprised you're here."

"Well, I suppose I had to come, you being family and all," John said, mumbling out the other side of his mouth, "although I don't really want to be here and I think you're planning something."

George didn't hear him, but Mary did.

"John, it's your brother's wedding! Cut him a little slack for once!" she whispered as George left to greet other wedding guests.

"'Cut him some slack'? Lest you forget, honey, he stole $1,000.00 from us. I'm not cutting him some slack. Even if it's his wedding day."

"I know that, just don't say anything more about it," Mary said. What's done was done and there was no way they were ever going to get that money back from her brother-in-law.

"I just want to get out of here, they cut the cake and threw the bouquet and the garter already so let's go," John huffed.

"Fine, fine," Mary sighed. "We can go. Wait, where's Dick?"

"There's my sister, Harriet, maybe she knows where he is," John said. Harriet Grayson Cooper was John's older sister and adored her nephew and sister-in-law.

"Harriet, have you seen Dick?" John asked.

"Your sweet son? Yes, last I saw him he was by the chocolate fountain," Harriet said, pointing at their son who had his head down and was practically drinking chocolate out of the fountain.

"Dick, you're not a bull elephant, get your head out of there!" John called out.

"Do as you're told Dick. I'm not going to let you get cavities from eating too much chocolate," Mary added.

"Mom, you were a dental assistant, so you can fix my teeth," Dick shouted.

"Oh, no I'm not. I got tired of sticking my fingers in other people's mouths and I'm not about to start with yours!"

"Come on, son. Let's go," John said. Dick slowly walked over.

They turned and left the building.

"Next time there's a wedding in this family, we're leaving you in the trailer," Mary said. Dick looked a little sad.

"She's joking, honey," John added, mouthing, "you're not serious are you?"

"If there's a chocolate fountain in there I'll never get him out," Mary tried to keep a straight face, but couldn't. She laughed.

"At least he had fun, honey. At least he had fun," John chuckled with her. It was good to be back at their trailer. Dick smiled, he _had_ had a good time. They made their way inside. If he ever _did_ get married, he was _definitely_ going to get one of those fountains, just to drive his parents crazy.

When Starfire told him she was leaving for Tamaran to get married, he couldn't help but feel a little sad. There wouldn't be any chocolate fountains, and it wouldn't be a fun wedding, but the worst part of it was, the girl he loved wasn't marrying _him_.

**16. Sad**

_Takes place after "Special" but before "Thief" and "Chocolate Fountain"._

Dick had walked into his parents' room to ask them if he could go visit Sitka the elephant, he'd finished his homework and chores and was ready to go have some fun with the animals.

Mary and John were sitting on her bed, his arms around her waist and whispering soothing words that he couldn't hear into her ear. Dick had never seen his mother so sad before, except when her father had died. What was going on?

"Mom, Dad, is something wrong?" he asked.

"No, sweetheart, nothing's wrong," Mary lied. It wasn't something he should worry about.

"Are you _sure_?" he looked at her. She didn't _look _alright to him.

"Yes, now I have...some stuff to do," Mary quickly got up and went with John into the living room.

Dick was curious. There was something they weren't telling him. What was it? He decided to find out and started snooping around their room. No notes or letters were there saying something bad had happened, so it had to be something else. He went into the bathroom right down from the hall form their room. He looked around, there wasn't anything in there.

Then he saw it. In the trashcan. He pulled it out, it was a pregnancy test. He also found the box with the instructions on it. He read them and stared at the pregnancy test. It was blue.

Dick shook his head. No wonder she was sad.

_"It'd be real nice if you got pregnant, wouldn't it?" _

He remembered what he'd heard his father say. Mom had always talked about having more kids. He had always liked the idea of having a sibling. He knew his parents had tried for years, but every time it seemed that nothing would come of all their efforts.

He put the pregnancy test back in the trash.

He walked out into the kitchen and saw his mother cooking, or rather, pantomiming the actions of cooking.

"Mom..." he began.

"Yes, Dick?" she turned to him, setting down the spoon in her hand.

"I found that test thing, in the trash, and...I'm sorry," he said. She just looked at him.

She turned and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around him.

"This isn't something you should have to worry about, sweetheart," Mary said, trying to keep her emotions under control. Her son was wise beyond his eleven years and it startled her sometimes.

"I know, but when you get so sad, it makes me sad too," he hugged her.

"Don't feel sad for me, Little Robin. You carry enough problems with homework and our routines. Don't feel you have to carry mine."

John walked in. He mouthed, "What's wrong?"

She responded, mouthing, "He knows about the pregnancy test."

"How'd he find it?" John asked.

"It was in the bathroom trashcan," Dick said. "If you're going to hide stuff from me, you better find a better spot."

"I always knew he was brilliant, now if only he'd apply his brilliant mind to his arithmetic book..." John and Mary laughed.

Dick smiled too. If he had one wish, he would wish that his parents would always be happy, and that they wouldn't ever be sad again. At least he knew one thing, he could always make his mother smile, and he never wanted to see her sad again.

**17. Over-Reaching**

"Dick, how could you be so stupid?!" John berated his nine-year-old son. "You could have gotten yourself killed!"

Dick had over-reached in a practice session, he's missed the trapeze bars during his part of the routine and had fallen into the safety net below. Horrific images flashed through John's mind of situations where there might not _be_ a safety net. His worst fear was for his only son to fall to his death during their routine.

Dick was in tears. He didn't like being yelled at. He had tried to explain that it was an acciddent. He thought he'd be able to make it to the bar on the other side but had misjudged the distance.

"You always said…we've _gotta_ keep reaching…'cause that's the only way we can _grow_!"

Mary wrapped her arms around him, giving him comfort. He didn't understand that a mistake like that during thier performance would kill him. He needed to stay within his limits, while at the same time, testing them so he could learn and grow from experience, but that didn't mean he should try to do something without thinking.

"What your father meant," Mary explained, "was only that you should make absolutely _sure_ of your abilities, Richard. _Keep_ reaching…but when you reach, _know_ what you're reaching for. Be _sure_ of yourself—and you can _never_ reach too far."

"Listen to your mother, Richard. _She_ knows what I mean—even if I don't."

Years later, Dick stood inside the evidence room of Titans Tower, exaimining all the information he had on the mysterious man Slade. He would find out what he was planning and stop his next scheme. He wasn't over-reaching himself this time. He was sure of his abilities and he would do everything in his power to stop Slade from taking over the city. Robin finished the final touches on his "Red X" costume. He was sure that this plan was going to draw Slade out in the open. Then, the Titans would stop him. There was work to do. He slipped out of the Tower. It was time to put his plan into effect.

**18. Clem**

_Clem is the circus term for a fight._

"Hey look, there's Grayson," Pani called. "I tried to get him to _fight_ me yesterday, but he was too _chicken_."

Dick stopped, hesitated for a second, then turned around. He pulled aerial stunts fifty feet off the ground without a net. Nobody called him a chicken.

"Yesterday, I was too _busy_," Dick snarled. He lunged at Pani. He landed a solid punch in Pani's jaw.

"Get him!" one of the boys shouted.

"Aw, Pani, he's gonna _kill _us!" another shouted.

Pani had managed to avoid another hit and got Dick into the headlock while Dick tried, unsuccessfully, to score a karate chop to the back of Pani's head.

John walked out from inside the big top and saw the boy's fighting. He decided to break it up, they were wasting time when they should be working. Besides, they had to practice for the show that night.

"All right you scappers! Break it up! We've got work to do," John said sternly. All the boy's except for Dick scattered to their chores.

John ruffled his son's hair. At least Dick didn't stand to be insulted. He'd heard the other boy's try to pick a fight with him the previous day. All that energy, he'd work it out of his system in practice, but if he didn't they could always finish this.

"If you're still feeling restless after the show, maybe you and me can take it up with the Townies," John smiled. Hopefully, Dick would learn to pick his fights when he was older, but for now, he was just standing up for himself. He'd learn that he couldn't fight everyone's battles, but he could fight for himself.

Father and son walked back into the big top. It was time to practice for their show again.

**19. Soothing**

His Mother's voice had always soothed him. When the bad dreams would come and he'd wake up scared, he'd call for her and she'd come running to him.

She told him, "It's okay, little Robin. It's just a bad dream, it didn't really happen."

Many times, as a young child, he told her, "I'm not going back to sleep. I don't want the bad dreams to come back."

"Shh, Dickie, shh," Mary soothed. "Just lie back down and close your eyes. There son..."

She began to sing softly, "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away..."

She looked down at him. There he was, sound asleep. She kissed his forehead and tucked him in. He'd wake up feeling better tomorrow.

Years later, on a very, very bad night of vicious beating and pain and fear, Robin lay his head down and softly sang the song that had always eased his fears. Since his mother wasn't there to sing it to him, he'd have to sing it himself.

"In all my dreams, dear, you seem to leave me. When I awake my poor heart pains. So when you come back and make me happy  
I'll forgive you dear, I'll take all the blame..." Dick sighed, closing his eyes. After hours and hours of seeing hallucinations and a near death experience, his mother's favorite lullaby was all the more comforting. Her voice had always soothed him and it was those memories of her that helped him get to sleep that awful night.

**20. Imagination**

Dick had always had a vivid imagination as a child. He would often dream of far off places and all the super heroes he was reading about in the papers. He devoured stories of Batman and Superman and was in awe of their exploits.

"Come on son, you have to do your chores," Mary told him.

"Mom, do you think the stories are true, or do you think someone just made them up?" he asked.

"I don't know, son. It does see far out there that a man could fly faster than a speeding bullet or that Batman can disappear, but I think the stories are true."

"What makes you say that?" Dick inquired curiously.

"Well, I doubt even your wild, vivid imagination could conjure up an alien that could fly, shoot lasers out his eyes or pick up buildings and cars."

Dick laughed. "Are you saying I use my imagination too much?"

"No, you just need to learn to not let it run away from you," she smiled. "Now off you go to your chores. They're not going to get done on their own."

With a vivid imagination like his, she thought her son might leave the circus altogether and become a best selling novelist, or he might try something crazy and emulate the heroes he read so much about. She smiled, putting the paper away. At least he was reading, it was better than wasting time in front of the television anyway.

Robin kept telling them that he wasn't just imagining things. Slade wasn't just in his imagination. He could hear him, feel the painful blows he inflicted, he could _see_ him. That in itself proved that it wasn't just his imagination. But when he realized the truth that it was a hallucination. He had to wonder if he'd let his vivid, wild imagination rear its head again. He lay on his bed, staring at the portrait of his parents he had taken from Wayne Manor.

"Well Mom, I guess I really messed this one up. I let my imagination run away from me, and I hurt my friends too. How am I supposed to make up for that?" he asked the picture. He knew that the picture would never answer him. He sighed.

Little did he know that his Mother stood with him in his very room and she had felt his distress from Heaven. She had asked God if she could come down to him just for a little while, just to see him._"Don't worry, little Robin, they understand. It wasn't that your imagination ran away with you, it's just you believed in what you saw and dismissed your imagination completely,"_ She ran her non corporeal fingers through his hair.

_"Go to sleep, Robin, and let your wild, vivid imagination remember us, and how much we love you." _Dick thought he heard her voice inside his head, and listened intently to her words. He sang himself a lullaby and drifted off to sleep, letting his imagination wander back to the good old days, when his parents would smile and laugh when they were with him. His imagination could always take him back there, and that wasn't going to change.


	3. 21 to 30

**21. Hellfire**

John and Mary were walking hand in hand through a vast meadow, green grass all around them. They were smiling and laughing. They were happy, they were content. They were at rest. All their life they had toiled and worked for a living. Now all they did was rest, and talk to the people they knew.

John smiled, laughing, he hugged her. Life sure was different now. No more sadness, only peace and joy . Who knew that it would be this way. He smile and wrapped his arms around her waist.

He leaned down to kiss her. She stopped him.

"We can't do that here, you know," Mary laughed.

"Why not? We're married," he frowned.

"No, we're not married, people aren't married up here, you know. It doesn't work that way in Heaven."

"I know, but sometimes, I remember...and...I miss being your husband."

"John, I know how you feel but—" she stopped, sensing someone behind her.

_"John. Mary. He calls for you," _a ghostly, deep voice said behind them.

"Oh, uh really, what does He want?" John asked, turning around to face the Spectre. The Angel of Vengeance didn't usually make social visits. He was usually on the Earth, punishing evildoers.

_"He did not give me details. Only that He wants to speak to both of you," _the Spectre said. He showed them where to go.

John and Mary made their way toward the Throne of God, wondering what He wanted to speak to them about.

They looked up at God, his face shining brighter than the sun. He stared at them intently.

_"John. Mary. Something is happening down on Earth and you are being sent back,"_ God said.

"Sent back?" John asked. "What do you mean, "Sent back"? What's going on? You don't sound surprised."

_"Of course I'm not surprised. I've known about this since before time. Nothing surprises me. I can't give you the details. I can only say that life and death have been tampered with and you must leave," _God said. _"The world of the living beckons you both."_

"God, I know I asked You if I could see Dick again but I didn't think You'd actually resurrect us," Mary said. She didn't understand what was going on. All this talk of life and death confused her. She remembered her life on Earth and didn't understand how she could possibly get back there.

_"I am not the one resurrecting you," _God told her solemnly.

"If this isn't You then who is it?" John asked, he felt an emotion he hadn't felt in years. Fear. He was afraid, not of living but of not knowing why this was happening to both of them.

_"I can't tell you," _God said, He turned away

"You can't just turn Your back on us!" Mary pleaded.

_"I must. Now go. The living aren't permitted to see My face... You must leave Me. Both of you."_

"NO!" John felt something tearing through him. He felt himself being pulled down. He was holding his wife's hand until something forced him to let go. His soul was spinning, falling, down, down into a very dark and horrible place.

Mary was experiencing the same emotions and feelings and their souls descended toward Earth. She felt a horrible burning sensation, like fire. She could only compare it to being soaked in gasoline and set ablaze by a lighter. Her body was burning, searing Hellfire itself was devouring her soul and it felt as if she was being torn apart, when in truth, she was being put back together.

Memories came flooding in. Jumbled, disorienting, muddled images. Like a movie that someone played on an old, dirty VCR, or a badly scratched DVD.

She shot up out of the flames, emitting involuntary, madness filled screams. Her mind wasn't her own anymore. There was only the Hellfire and the horrific smell of death everywhere.

She landed on something hard. Mary stared around, trying to see where she was. She could hear voices but it was nearly impossible to tell what they were saying.

_"Restrain...I...them...alive...son."_

Mary felt the world spinning out of control as something hit her in the back of her head. She hit the ground, relieved as she slipped back into oblivion. Images of fire and Hell plagued her darkest nightmares. She just wanted to rest. That was the one thing she would miss about Heaven. She wouldn't have any rest on Earth.

Only one thought embedded itself in her consciousness as her mind began to conceive coherent thought again.

_Where's Dick? Where's my son?_

Mary Elizabeth Loyd Grayson opened her eyes again for the first time in seven years. She had come back to the world of the living.

**22. Clown**

Mary Elizabeth Loyd was frustrated. The dental office had been swarming with people all day and the stress was getting to her. She wasn't having a good day. In fact, it had been a very rotten day so far.

"Mr. Jack O'Kurr, is it?" Mary Loyd asked her patient as he lay back on the chair.

"Yes, Ms...Loyd," he looked at her name tag.

She began examining his teeth. He kept his teeth clean and he was better than most men his age. She'd seen a lot worse, and she was getting tired of the same old, same old routine.

She left the room and came back with his file.

"Is something wrong, you seem...distracted," she said to him.

"I've just been having...one rotten day," he told her. She had no idea why he was telling her this.

"Oh," she felt sympathetic. "I'm sorry."

"Y'know, my life's like that joke, the one where there were these two guys in a lunatic asylum…and one night…one night they decide they don't like living in an asylum any more. They decide they're going to escape! So like they get up on to the roof, and there, just across the narrow gap, they see the rooftops of the town, stretching away in moon light…stretching away to freedom."

"Now the first guy he jumps right across with no problem. But his friend, his friend daren't make the leap. Y'see he's afraid of falling… So then the first guy has an idea. He says "Hey! I have my flash light with me. I will shine it across the gap between the buildings. You can walk across the beam and join me." B—But the second guy just shakes his head. He says…he says "What do you think I am, crazy? You would turn it off when I was half way across."

Mary snickered. The joke he told wasn't half bad.

"I quit my job as a chemical engineer and decided to do stand-up comedy," Jack explained. "But no matter how hard I try, nobody laughs. It's just nobody understands my sense of humor...I just wanna make 'em laugh."

"Why not use that one?" she asked.

"Well, everybody knows that one." He stared at her. "I wanna support my wife, and she understands...but it's just not working out," he sighed.

"Maybe you should go to the circus, you could be a clown," she suggested. He seemed like the type of man who'd enjoy that kind of thing.

"I love the circus," he sighed. "As much as I like the idea of being a clown and making people laugh, I couldn't just uproot my poor wife from Gotham City. She likes it here."

"Oh, I see. What's that in your hand?"

He held it up. It was a Joker card.

"For good luck," he said. "It's my lucky card."

The head dentist examined Mr. O'Kurr and he left.

"Mr. O'Kurr," Mary called after him.

"Yes, Ms. Loyd?" he asked.

"I hope you have a good day. I'm sure it won't be so bad tomorrow. How long do you think you'll try comedy?"

Mr. O'Kurr smiled at her. For a second, his smile seemed positively eerie. Like a demon or a madman. She pushed it out of her mind. He didn't seem crazy to her.

"Until I get it right. Thanks, 'cause it's been a really rotten day."

Mary Loyd looked down at her list of patients. The next one on the list: John Frederick Grayson. She sighed, another long day of work. Well, maybe today would be better after all.

**23. Trapeze**

People outside the circus would often talk about how dangerous the trapeze was. For the Flying Graysons, the trapeze was perfectly safe. What wasn't safe however, was the lack of a safety net below them. That was why John and Mary were extra careful with their son. They made it safe for him to perform without a net. For them, the trapeze was their greatest asset, it was the one thing they could always hold on to.

**24. Baby**

Mary smiled, looking down at six month old Dick Grayson.

"Goo-chi, goo-chi goo, little Robin, you need something sweetheart?" she asked her baby boy, cuddling him.

All she got was baby gurgle and cooing.

"You need me to burp you?" Mary began burping her baby boy, gently patting him on the back. Dick let out a a baby-sounding, but very loud belch.

"I'll take that as a "yes"," Mary held him and looked up as John walked into the room.

"Could you hold him for a second? I have to go refill his bottle," Mary handed John his son and left the room to go get Dick another bottle.

"Hey, Dickie, how are you? Hmm?" John asked, holding his infant son. Dick just made baby noises in response.

"Don't worry son, your mother will be back with a bottle for you," he reassured him.

Suddenly, John felt something warm and wet trickling onto his pants. This was so not good.

His wife re-entered the room, bottle in hand. "Uh, honey, something's not right here. My leg feels kind of wet..."

"Okay, let me get another diaper, I'll have to change it," she sighed.

John was horrified. "Mary—he did not just—"

"Pee on you. Sorry, John, I'll get him cleaned up," she took her son from her husband as he stared down mortified at his pants.

"It's easy for you to say "sorry" when he didn't pee on your pants," John retorted as Mary carried Dick out of the room.

"Consider yourself lucky, I had to change my shirt after he threw up on me."

**25. Watching**

Mary loved to watch her son sleep. He was so peaceful and looked so happy when he was at rest. After a long day of schoolwork, chores, practice and performing they were all very tired. But sometimes when she couldn't sleep, Mary would go into her son's room to watch him sleep. The sight of him would ease her mind.

Many years later, when Robin couldn't sleep, when nightmares of the past would haunt his dreams, he'd slip into Starfire's room and watch her sleep. He would watch her and remember what it was like when he used to be able to sleep like that. When he was happy and content. He would remember the happier times of his life. That was why he liked to watch her sleep, he could see himself as he used to be every time he looked at her.

**26. Awkward**

"Mary," John said, sitting beside his friend of six months. What had convinced her to quit her job and join him as a part of Haly Bros. Circus was beyond him. "How would you say our friendship is?"

"What kind of question is that? You're my best friend," she laughed.

"That's saying a lot, considering the fact that we've only known each other for six months. Are you doing all right?"

"Of course I am. Something on your mind?" Mary asked.

"I'm curious, what convinced you to up and quit your high paying job and join Haly's Circus?" John asked.

"I grew up in a circus. It was fun for awhile. Then I decided I wanted to go to high school and college. I left and took up a career in dental hygiene. But when you told me that you worked at Haly's Circus and that you were a real, full-blooded Gypsy, it made me miss my old life."

"You like that abut me," John laughed.

"What?" Mary asked, confused, she wasn't sure what he was talking about.

"You like that I'm a full-blooded Gypsy," he smiled. He unconsciously moved closer to her, leaning into her face a little. if she noticed, she didn't act like it.

"What else do you like about me?" John asked. He was enchanted by her. She was so...beautiful. How this gorgeous girl wasn't married was beyond him.

He felt nervous and his stomach was doing quadruple somersaults as he leaned in a little closer. He reached out and took her hand in his.

Mary had to admit, she was quite taken with John Grayson. He was sweet and endearing to her. She'd never met anyone quite like him.

"I think you're really sweet and—"

His lips made contact with hers before he could stop it. She was intoxicating and just being with her made his heart soar. He gently took her in his arms and pulled her to him.

Mary was astonished, but not angry. The last person she had kissed had been her ex-boyfriend, who had tried to take her clothes off. Refusing, she kicked him below the belt and told him that if he didn't stop she'd kick him so hard that his reproductive systems wouldn't function anymore. He called her a slut and, keeping her promise, she kicked him (again) and stomped out of his house.

Mary felt her emotions spinning as she reached out and wrapped her arms around John's neck, using him to steady herself before she forgot to hold onto something. She wished she could just stay like this forever; in his arms, she felt complete.

John forced himself to pull away, even though he didn't want to.

"Mary, I—I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to go that far. I—I..." he sighed, "This is awkward."

"Don't be sorry, John," Mary whispered, looking up at him. "I like the way you kiss me." She pulled him in for another kiss.

_Many years later..._

A handsome young boy and a beautiful young lady sat atop Tokyo Tower, overlooking the sprawling Japanese metropolis of Tokyo in the Shinjuku District.

"Uh, Robin, about that boy and the...lip contact?" Starfire asked hesitantly.

"Is that why you kissed me when we first met—to learn English?" Robin inquired. She didn't answer him.

"On Tamaran, this signifies merely the transfer of knowledge. But on your world it means...more...or so I have heard. " Starfire said. Robin felt even more uncomfortable.

He definitely knew it meant more. He was nervous and desperately searched for an explanation that didn't sound stupid.

"Oh. More...heh, right. I mean, yes. Lip contact is...I—I've heard that too." Robin kicked himself in the head mentally, rubbing the back of his head. Of course it meant more, he'd seen it with his parents when they'd kiss each other in front of him. But he couldn't exactly tell her that.

Starfire moved closer to him, at first he didn't notice, but when he did, he laughed nervously and quickly scooted away from her.

He sprayed some breath spray into his mouth, hoping it would help his breath smell better. He used his tongue to polish his teeth. His mother would have been proud of him for keeping his teeth so clean, after all she had been a dental hygienist before marrying his father.

"Hi," he said nervously.

His stomach was doing quadruple somersaults.

"Greetings," she said, just as nervous as he was.

"Starfire?" he asked.

"Yes, Robin?" she replied.

"You know you're my...best friend, right?" he asked, she began to move closer to him.

"And you are mine," she told him, her fingers moving slowly twoards his.

"I never want anything to get in the way of that," he assured her.

"Nothing ever could." She looked into his masked eyes and was perfectly sincere.

"I know," his face moved closer to hers.

"Then...we have nothing to fear," Starfire said softly. At once, he felt it. Fear, he was afraid of these feelings inside him. They scared him more than any villain.

As much as he wanted to kiss her, he couldn't bring himself to do it. He was just too nervous and he felt too awkward.

**27. Cravings**

"John, do you have it?" Mary asked.

"Exactly what you wanted," John replied.

"Good, I've been craving this for a long time," Mary said, taking it from him.

"There is _no way_ that can taste good," John told her, staring at it in disgust.

"What's wrong with it?"

"Well, separately, all those things are fine, but together it's—_ertch!_" John retched.

"Hey it's not that bad," Mary said, taking a bite of it.

"Now I know you've lost it, baby. You're eating tofu, sushi, sardines and ice cream with chocolate syrup, ALL AT ONCE!"

**28. Mystery**

John Grayson held his sleeping wife in his arms and smiled. He wondered how it was possible to love one person and stay with them for the rest of your life. He ran his fingers through her blond tresses. She was sleeping soundly, resting her head on his chest. He chuckled and softly kissed her hair. Life and love were wonderful mysteries. He'd enjoy spending the rest of his life figuring her out.

**29. Habit**

John Frederick Grayson had a bad habit of kissing his wife in public. His son was so embarrassed that eventually, he said so. John just laughed at him and said that when he was married he'd understand. Unfortunately, the bad habit of kissing in public was hereditary and it wasn't long before Dick was kissing Kory in public, much to little Mar'i's embarrassment.

**30. Snoring**

Sometimes, if John Grayson was stressed before he went to sleep, he'd snore. Long and loud, neither wife nor son could get to sleep. So, Mary came up with a clever solution: Every time she knew John had been having a stressful day, she'd give Dick some earplugs and wear them too. Unfortunately, more often than not, they were late for practice because of it.


	4. 31 to 40

**31. Betrayal**

Stan Rutledge was busy getting ready for the charity performance for Wayne Charities in Gotham City. He was about to go into the big top when he felt someone grab his shoulder.

"Hey, you're the ringmaster, ain'tcha?" a voice asked.

"So what," he said, shrugging. The man behind him forced him to turn around.

"Name's Zucco, I've got a proposition for ya, one that you'd be wise not to refuse," Zucco said. "You might've heard of me and my brothers, we sell...protection to business here in Gotham City."

"You're one of those mobster types, buzz off, I'll have nothing to do with you!" Stan said angrily. He didn't want to get himself into trouble. He had enough problems with his drinking habit as it was.

Zucco grabbed Stan by his collar and shoved against the side of the big top.

"Now listen closely, I went to your manager, Mr. Grayson and he wasn't very accommodating. Your boss Mr. Haly needs to learn a "lesson" about the hazards of not paying for insurance from "accidents". Now tell me, what's the biggest attraction this circus has?"

"Why should I tell you anything?" Stan asked. Zucco gave him a black eye and punched him in the gut.

"Let me repeat that question, what's the biggest attraction in this circus?" Zucco asked.

"The Flying Graysons," Stan replied.

"Convenient," Zucco smirked. "You're going to sabotage the trapeze wire for me, that'll teach Mr. Haly a lesson."

"But the Graysons, they could all die!" Stan protested.

"I know, sad, isn't it?" Zucco said, he pulled out a wad of cash and placed in Stan's hands. It was $15,000.00.

"Just to make sure you'll cooperate, bring me the bolts to that trapeze and you'll get another $15,000.00. You don't bring the bolts and I'll have my brothers kill you and we'll dump your body in the Gotham Bay to prove our point."

"The bolts, I got it...I'll bring you those when I can," Stan said nervously.

"Good. Find me at the Ice Pick Club. Password's little pig. You don't show and we'll find you."

Stan said nothing and went into the tent, acting as if nothing had happened. Zucco crept out of the circus grounds, making sure he wasn't spotted by any of the performers or cirky, another term for circus employees.

Stan went about the day as if nothing had happened. He unbolted the screws and took them to Tony Zucco in the Ice Pick Club, and when evening came he went to the G-Top and got drunk.

"Stan! Stan! What are you doing?" Garrison Haly demanded as he stormed into the G-Top. "I need you to do the show tonight! How come you're so drunk?"

"None of your business Haly," Stan slurred. "Leave me alone."

"Just great, I guess I'll have to do it myself," Mr. Haly said, frustrated. He stormed out of the G-Top.

John Grayson stood outside. "What's wrong with him?"

"He's drunk again, don't know why, I guess I'll have to do the show tonight," Garrison said. "Still don't know what got into him."

"Stan, we're gonna get you some serious help after tonight okay?" John called out to him. "I'm not gonna let you drink yourself to death, ya hear me?"

Stan Rutledge felt too guilty to answer him.

Two days later, Stan Rutledge attended the Graysons' funeral. He hadn't told anyone about his involvement, he didn't want to go to jail and he was too afraid to say anything to the only surviving member of the Flying Graysons, young Dick. Gotham Cemetery was empty, all the mourners had left the burial site; even Dick Grayson had left. It was late and Haly Circus was moving onto the next performance in another city.

Stan Rutledge made his way toward the freshly dug graves. He shook uncontrollably as he moved closer to them. He fell to his knees and burst into tears.

"John...Mary...I'm so sorry," he sobbed. He would give Garrison Haly his resignation the next day and no one would ever know why he left the circus.

**32. Game**

"C'mon, son, give me your best shot!" John said, standing ready to stop his son at any cost.

"You'll never be able to stop me Dad," Dick said, equally determined.

"You're way too slow, you'll never get me," his son taunted.

Dick shifted his weight, ready to make his move.

"I'm going to win, you know," John told him.

"No you're not," Dick retorted. He had a split second to make his decision. This was going to change everything.

"Will you boys just play already?" Mary called. "We didn't come all this way to the park for you two to just stand around and not play basketball."

Dick moved quickly and dribbled the ball as he moved down the court. John followed in hot pursuit. Dick ran to the other side of the basket ball court and casually tossed the ball in. This was going to be a fun game after all.

**33. Monster**

People always told him, "Monsters, don't exist Dick, they're just in your imagination." Well, they'd never shook hands with one. June 27th Dick knew there was no doubt that this Zucco was a real life monster. When he threatened his father after he refused to pay him for "protection", Dick knew, and no one would ever persuade him otherwise: there were such things and monsters.

**34. Silence**

His mother didn't say a word to him. She just gave him a stern expression that he hated. She knew he'd not done his homework or finished his chores. She'd known because she'd checked to see if he was finished. He wasn't. She didn't yell at him; that was for John to do later when he found out.

"Well?" she asked, "Do you have anything to say?"

"No Mom, I'm sorry," Dick replied, hanging his head in shame. "I'll finish my homework and do my chores."

"I forgive you. Just because you've apologized doesn't mean you're not going to be punished. I'll have to discuss with your father how long you're going to be grounded from the TV."

Dick tried not to sigh, he knew that there was no way he could talk her out of it. She never needed to say much, her silence always spoke louder than words.

Sometimes, Robin would find himself staring out the window of Titans Tower, contemplating his decisions. Silence, he used it to gather his thoughts. That was why his mother was so quiet at times; she was deciding what she'd say. He always liked to leap headlong into things, but then he'd remember her, and do his best to think before making hasty decisions.

**35. Word**

"C'mon, Dick, say "Dadda," John cooed, letting his baby son reach out and grab his finger. "Say Dadda."

"Still trying to get him to talk John?" Mary asked, walking into the room.

"Yeah, he hasn't said anything yet," John ruffled his son's hair. "But he will; he's a smart one."

"Hey there, little Robin, come over here and see Mommy, huh?" she picked her son up out of his crib.

"Let's go outside, fresh air might do you some good Dick," Mary laughed. John followed her out and they stood on the steps of their trailer.

"Dickie, say "'Dadda'," John repeated.

"Knock it off, John, maybe he doesn't want to say anything."

"These rubes, they have no idea what they're doing," Danny Podeet sighed. "You tell them how to set up a circus and act like they know everything!" He looked over at the Graysons. "Oh, hello, brought the little fella out to see the world, huh?"

"Yeah, Danny, we did. John's still trying to get him to say "Dadda", but he seems set on not saying anything," Mary kissed Dick's forehead.

"Rube," a small voice piped up from nowhere.

"What?" John asked, staring down at his baby son in his wife's arms.

"Did he just say 'rube'?" Mary asked.

"I can't believe it, his first word and it doesn't even have to do with either of us!" John laughed. "He's got circus in his blood through and though."

"Well, I need to put him down for a nap," Mary said, going back inside.

"Rube, his first word," John shook his head. "Who'd believe it?"

**36. Deadman**

John, Mary and Dick Grayson made their way into the Norton Bros. Circus, taking in the sights and sounds of their competition. It was a day and date and both Haly and Norton Bros. Circus' were both playing in Metropolis. Garrison and Harrison Haly had sent the Graysons over to post opposition papers on top of the Norton Bros papers, posters, as they are more commonly known.

They made their way over to where the paper advertisements for the Norton Bros. Circus were. John glanced around stealthily. "Okay, Dick, you've got 30 seconds before anyone will notice. Now go!"

Dick hastily pulled out thumb tacks and began placing their opposition papers on top of the other advertisements. There were five papers and he had half a minute. He quickly placed four thumb tacks in their proper position as he put up the bills he had brought advertising for Haly Circus, and specifically, the Fearless Flying Graysons. He finished and scrambled back to where his father was standing.

John smiled down at his son proudly. "Twenty-five seconds. Well done."

"What are you talking about, John?" Mary asked. She saw the opposition papers Dick had put up. "John, you had him put up opposition papers?"

"Yeah, gets peoples' attention," John told her.

"But that's not just any advertisement you had him cover, you had him cover up Boston Brand's _Deadman_ poster."

'Boston understands, we're good friends, it's a friendly competition," John gave Dick the thumb's up. He'd done a good job.

"I'd hardly call this competition between you and Boston 'friendly'. He hasn't come into Haly's Circus and put up bills of himself all over the place."

"It's just a competition, it's not personal," her husband protested.

"Why do I get the feeling this is payback for when he used to flirt with me before we were married?" Mary raised an eyebrow.

"_Still_ flirts with you, honey," John reminded her. "Just because you've married me doesn't mean he's stopped flirting with you."

"I have the feeling when Haly told you go do this, you were _more_ than happy to come," Mary said. "Can't you tell that Boston Brand flirts with _every_ girl he lays eyes on?"

"Yeah, I know that, but he always comes back to you. If I'm not careful, he might steal you away from me," John told her in a pseudo-serious voice.

"You know that'll never happen," Mary placed her hand on John's chest, pulling him down to kiss him quickly.

"Mom, Dad, the show's about to start!" Dick called. They gave their tickets to the ducat grabber and walked through the circus grounds.

The Grayson family made their way inside the big top. Taking their seats, they watched the show with interest. Dick's favorite part was Boston Brand's Deadman routine. Even though, he was a little biased, and still viewed his family as the world's greatest acrobats, he didn't deny that Mr. Brand had real talent.

"Follow me," John beckoned them both. Mary followed. Where were they going?

They made their way to the G-Top, which, technically, they couldn't go into, because, well, Dick was a minor and they didn't work there.

"Excuse me," John called out. "Is Boston Brand in there?"

"Eh, you don't work here so why you askin'. This place is for personnel only," a voice said. Mr. Norton himself poked his head outside to see who it was.

"Oh my, well I don't believe it, the Flying Graysons themselves," he laughed. "You come to take me up on my offer to join my circus Johnny?"

"No, I just came to see Boston, is he busy?" he inquired.

"Hey Boston! Boston!" Mr. Norton called. "An old friend to see you. Johnny Grayson!"

"Well, as I live and breathe!" Boston exclaimed, clapping John on the back. "Johnny Grayson, the Angel Without Wings himself, and Mary Lloyd Grayson, so good to see you both. Since my old friend is no longer single, I've heard you changed the name of the act."

John laughed and returned Boson's embrace. It had been a long time since he'd seen his old friend. They had both worked at Haly's but when Boston created his Deadman act, John suggested that his friend go elsewhere. There wasn't room at Haly's for the both of them.

Boston gave a laugh. "The Flying Graysons, you guys come to see my show?"

"Uh, yes," Dick said hesitantly. "You were really good."

"This must be young Richard. I've heard lots about you little fella, a Boy Wonder, eh?" Boston smiled. Dick thought he looked strange in his make up but it didn't bother the man. Mr. Brand seemed to like the persona he'd created for himself.

"Thank you, Mr. Brand," Dick told him, shaking his hand.

"Name's Boston, nice to meetcha Boy Wonder," Boston laughed. "So how are you two? Still married I see."

"Yeah, we're fine," John smiled.

"Still unlucky in that department, Boston?" Mary asked.

"Yeah, unfortunately so, still haven't found the right girl. Thought I did once, but she got snatched up before I could do anything about it," Boston sighed, giving her a wink.

"Now careful, Boston, she's not single anymore," John said warningly.

"I know, I know, but you should consider yourself lucky John, she's got a body that could stop traffic," he laughed.

"Boston..." John warned.

"Okay, okay, Johnny, just cool your jets. A little harmless flirting isn't gonna break up your marriage," Boston gave him an appeasing gesture.

"Well, I must say Boson, it's been very nice to see you," Mary gave her old friend a hug. He blushed with embarrassment but smiled a little.

"It's nice to see you two again, you the one who put up Flying Graysons bills up on top of mine?" Boston asked. Dick felt a little guilty. Boston Brand was very nice to him and he knew it was wrong to lie.

"I put them up there, Boston," Dick said meekly.

"Who told you to do that?"

"My Dad."

Boston began to laugh. "So he put you up to this boy? John, you sly old fox, getting your boy to do your dirty work eh? Well, we'll just see who wins this little contest your old man's cooked up, huh Boy Wonder? I'll call ya next week Johnny and tell you how much bounce we earned."

"Deal and I'll be more than happy to gloat when I tell you that we've made more bounce than you," John chortled. "See you around, Boston."

"Same to you, Johnny. See you around."

The Graysons returned to Haly Circus and their trailer. "Hey Mom, Dad, can I go see Zitka?" Dick asked. Zitka was an elephant in the circus and he was very friendly. Dick had known him for a long time and had first met when they had brought the elephant to Haly's and Dick enjoyed spending time with him.

"Sure son, go ahead," John told him. Dick ran out the door. Mary looked puzzled as she watched him go. John had sent him out in a hurry.

"What was that for?" Mary inquired of her husband.

"We need to talk," John gazed at her, a gleam coming into his eyes. "Let's go to our room. This is a private conversation I need to have with you."

Mary followed John to their room.

She stepped through the door frame. John placed his hand on her shoulder and gently moved her toward the bed.

"What'd you want to talk to me about?" she asked.

"I hate to admit this," John sighed, "I noticed that Boston was flirting with you."

"John, you know that's how Boston is," Mary turned around to face him. "He'll always do that. He knows it'll never work on me."

"That's not it. What I was saying is that I hate to admit that what he said about you is right," John reached out and took his wife in his arms. He proceeded to kiss her breathless as his fingers worked to unbutton her shirt. "You _do_ have a body that could stop traffic."

**37. Never Forget**

Dick Grayson stood expectantly watching as the animal trailer pulled up. Garrison Haly had bought some new elephants and he'd heard that one of them was a baby.

"Daddy look," Dick said excitedly. "The truck's back!"

Mr. Haly appeared and was coaxing all the elephants out of the back of the truck. "Come on little fella," Garrison said. "Poor little Zitka, he won't come out."

"Can I see him?" Dick asked. He moved forward.

He saw the small calf huddled in the corner of the trailer.

"Hey Zitka, come on out. It's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you," Dick said soothingly. "You're going to be fine."

Zitka stepped out and peered up at Dick. He trumpeted and moved forward.

"Good boy," Dick patted Zitka on the head. He pulled the elephant into a hug. Zitka trumpeted happily and wrapped his trunk around his hand.

"I think he likes you son," John laughed. "Garrison said he couldn't get him out of there for all the coaxing in the world."

"Come on Dick, he's not a pet that you can keep. The bull handler has to put him in his cage."

"Okay, do you think he'll forget me?" Dick asked his father.

"Nah, elephants never forget anything. Especially a nice boy like you."

"You can go see him later," Mary told him. "We've got to practice."

"Okay," Dick followed them into the big top. He'd go see Zitka later. He knew that the elephant was special, and indeed he was. Zitka would live through many of the tumultuous events of young Dick Graysons life. And indeed, as it was said, Zitka never forgot the Flying Graysons, or their young son who had been so nice to him. And when Dick returned to Haly Circus with his wife Kory and his daughter Mar'i, Zitka the elephant was there to greet them.

**38. Sway Pole**

"Richard John Grayson, GET OFF THAT SWAY POLE!" Mary Grayson shouted.

"Don't worry Mom, I'll be fine!" Dick shouted.

"Just because we do stunts fifty feet off the ground doesn't give you the right to TRY to fall off a pole on purpose!" she replied.

"Oh, don't worry, he'll be all right," John consoled. "He's just a little hyper."

"Well _you're_ the one that gave him too much circus candy," Mary spat back. "This is all your fault."

John and Mary watched as Dick giddily swayed back and forth on the sway pole. John kept laughing and Mary kept scowling.

**39. Mud puddle**

Mary watched as Dick ran all around the soft lot as he splashed through various puddles. He was having a lot of fun out there.

"Don't stay out there too long. I don't want you to get sick," she called after him.

"Okay," Dick replied. He continued splashing through puddles.

John came up behind her. "He's having fun out there, huh?"

"Yeah, I just hope he doesn't get sick," Mary looked at him.

John laughed. "He's gonna be fine. I'll just have to make sure he takes a shower."

She nodded. "It'd be nice to be like that. Not having to worry about stress and bills and just go out and have some fun."

"Well, why don't we go out and have some fun?" John suggested. He grabbed her hand and pulled her out into the rain."You only live once."

"You're absolutely right," Mary replied. She promptly threw her husband into the nearest mud puddle.

**40. Wedding Day**

"Hey, hey, Johnny!" Boston Brand shouted. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks for coming Boston; I'm glad you could make it. Didn't think you'd have time to show up," John laughed.

"Are you kidding? Miss my best friend's wedding? Not for the world, Johnny," Boston smiled.

"One rule, no flirting with the bride," the groom warned humorously.

"Aw, you're no fun!" Boston pouted. "Can't I at least...have a dance with the bride?"

"I'd be disinclined to acquiesce to your request, but since my newly married wife would probably reprimand me, I'll have to say yes," John sighed.

"All right!" Boston boomed triumphantly, only to cut himself short at the sight of his friend's hard stare. They both made their way into the G-Top which they had decorated as their wedding reception area.

"Hey, hey! There's the lucky groom!" Harrison said, smiling. "Never knew this day would come. It took you long enough!"

"I know, Harry, but, she's worth it," John gave Harrison a hug.

Garrison "Pop" Haly walked up. "Nice work, John, we haven't had a wedding in this circus for quite some time. You even got the Norton Brothers to come."

"Boston dragged them down here just so he could get a dance with my bride," John chortled. "If anything ever happened to me, Boston Brand would be first in line to marry her."

"Oh stop it, Johnny. Nothing's gonna happen to you," Garrison laughed. "Now get back to that wife of yours. She's probably wondering where you are."

John made his way over to Mary, who looked stunning in her wedding dress. After all the preliminaries, and all the congratulations, Mr. Lloyd stood up.

"Many congratulations to my beautiful daughter, and her new husband. I hope you both will be very happy together and I think we should all get out of here so my Mary and her hubby can get busy and have lots of babies."

"Daddy!" Mary shouted, blushing.

"I'm not getting any younger, sweetie," Mr. Lloyd laughed. "And I want grandkids!"

All the other guest laughed. They cut the cake and John and Mary each took bites of their slice. John gave his wife another bite and suddenly grabbed her, pressing his lips to hers in an open mouthed kiss, stealing the cake out of her mouth as the others hooted and howled at their antics.

"You're gonna pay for that," Mary muttered. John laughed.

The dancing began and true to form, Boston Brand danced with Mary as John watched, impatiently waiting for the song to be over so he could get his wife back. Later, the garter and the flowers were tossed. Boston caught the garter and Felina caught the flowers.

The Graysons watched the guests go. Garrison Haly handed John a set of keys. "To your new home."

"Pop, thank you, I don't know what to say!" John exclaimed, speechless.

"Get on home you two, you both still have your wedding night!" Pop laughed. "Your new master bedroom is the first door on the left."

John and Mary made their way toward their new home. John carried his wife over the threshold and straight to their bedroom.

John kissed his wife and wrapped his arms around her. Mary pulled away and looked up at him. "You just can't wait for tonight, can you?"

"Who says I have to wait?" John laughed. "Besides, I'm doing exactly what you Dad wants. He wants grandkids, and I'm more than happy to give him what he wants."

"You just have no patience," she laughed. She kissed him and pulled off his suit coat. Her fingers began playing with the buttons on his shirt.

"That's a good thing because I'll go crazy if I have to wait all day too."

John laughed and held her tightly. This was the start of a long and happy life for both of them.


	5. 41 to 50

**41. Mistake**

Robin saw Beast Boy; he was up late at night, watching TV. The Teen Wonder decided to see what he was watching.

"What show is that?" Robin asked.

"Fullmetal Alchemist," he replied.

"So, what's it about?" Robin had vaguely heard about it, it was still popular and had been on for awhile.

"Oh, that story's really sad, they tried to bring back their mom and it backfired."

"Oh," he'd heard about that happening in the real world, but it usually didn't happen to a hero's parents, usually the hero or villain was resurrected, they'd seen it firsthand with Slade.

"Do you ever think about yours?"

"Not a day goes by that I don't think about her."

"If you could bring her back would you?"

"It'd be a big mistake to do something like that. No, that really wouldn't be fair," Robin said. "If you think about it in terms of the show, I'd lose an arm and a leg, and it wouldn't be right."

"Why's that?"

"I'd have to bring back Dad too, and if I did this, I'd be without both arms and legs, and if Equivalent Exchange worked it'd be too high a price to pay."

"That's true, but if you could, without all that, would you?" Beast Boy asked.

"It's not my place to play God; besides, if it did work there'd be a lot less superheroes. Many of them have lost parents and have become heroes to honor them." Robin smiled.

"You're right, ha since when did Fullmetal Alchemist trigger deep discussions anyway?"

"This show's always been deep," Beast Boy smiled "There's actually two versions of this show. You'll like both of them."

"Well, I do love a good action show."

"It's an awesome anime dude," Beast Boy said excitedly, "the English dub's is pretty sweet!"

"You want some popcorn?" Robin asked, offering Beast Boy the bowl.

"Sure," Beast Boy replied.

"You know something Beast Boy, Mom would've liked this show."

**42. Seconds**

John knew that he was going to die, he'd seen the trapeze coming apart far too late. He knew life wasn't fair but he knew he'd spent his life doing the best he could. He heard his wife scream their son's name as he watched them fall to their deaths. These last few seconds, he knew he'd die a happy man, he died doing what he loved and with the woman he loved, and he knew that they'd lived a life worth living, because they'd cherished every see had second of it.

**43. Human**

Beast Boy insisted everyone join him in his yearly Fullmetal Alchemist and the remake Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood anime and movie marathon. Robin liked the anime, but didn't see the need to do a yearly marathon of it. He hadn't seen the movies, he didn't have time and that he was busy. But he finally sat down and watched it. It was actually very good and it reminded him that he wasn't God; he was just a tiny, insignificant human.

**44. Black Pin**

Robin lived his life with the black pin. When his father was alive, they'd put colored pins on a map to represent the cities they'd go to and what types of performances they'd give. Blue was easy, not too many risky tricks. Red was high profile, edgier stunts. But Gotham was the Black Pin, no-holds-barred, go all-out show, no catch wires or safety nets. So when he moved to Jump City, he organized his evidence room with pins. Common criminals were blue, easy, not too much trouble. Supervillains were Red, from Plasmus to Mumbo. But Slade was the Black Pin, and Robin knew he couldn't hold back on him, so that night; he paid a visit to professor Chang to acquire Zinothium. It was the Black Pin; he couldn't rely on his friends for this one.

**45. Dreams**

Robin's dreams were varied. Sometimes they were good, sometimes they were nightmares. But when he dreamed about his mother in the Big Top, he knew that dream was different.

_"Yes, I suppose it is," Mary said quietly, "But that doesn't mean it's not real."_

What did it mean? Robin had to wonder; maybe he could ask Raven, she could understand that sort of thing. But he didn't have time right now; he had to investigate the desecration of his parents' bodies. The dream could wait until later.

**46. Sight**

It's a sight he never thought he'd see. A dream that could never come true, but there they are, in front of him. He wanted to pinch himself. This had to be a dream.

He already started running towards them. This can't be a dream, he knows it's real, and while he is concerned about his mother, he has never been happier to see them both.

**47. Nightmare**

It was something that could scare him more than anything. A pair of wild, soulless eyes, she'd be better as a heart-eating zombie than what'd they'd turned her into. Robin was truly terrified, his mother alive and well and trying to kill him. He kept hoping he'd wake up, and when he did, he didn't want to think about his dreams that night. Then the alarm went off and made everything worse.

**48. A Part of Her**

Robin looks at Starfire, and he can't help but think of this mother. Star has the kindness, the consideration, and the caring nature that Dick always associated with his mother. Perhaps that was why, before their Tokyo trip, he had always tried to keep their relationship strictly a friendship. There are many facets of his friend that remind him of what he had always wanted, and in his mind, it would be like dating his mother. But later he realizes that Starfire having those qualities was what drew him to her in the first place and then he felt much better about pursuing a relationship with her.

**49. Time**

They say time heals all wounds, but the loss of his parents never went away. He would never forget them, that was why he put his uniform on every day. His father's sense of justice, his mother's caring heart. Those motivations spurred him on ever y day. Life was like the flying trapeze you had to grab it and always look forward, you couldn't get distracted; you always lived your life on the edge. Time would march on, and he knew he'd see them again one day. It just ended up being sooner than he thought.

**50. Unforgettable**

Zucco sought to destroy Haly Circus, but after the Fearless Flying Graysons died, attendance went up. He knew he wasn't going to forget it. He promised himself that he'd bring the Titans to the circus, and show them his old stomping grounds.

He'd never forget his parents, and he made a reminder for himself. Inside his Communicator, he engraved the date, June 27th, the day his parents both died, along with the phrase, "Never Forget". He would always remember them. They would always be with him in his heart.


	6. 51 to 60

**51. Legacy**

Robin was covered in blood, breathing hard as the impossibly young William Cobb continued to pound his face into the dirt.

Dick is sick of his Great-Grandfather's whining. Constantly saying that the Graysons were supposed to be the true Children of Gotham. Angsting about how his life didn't turn out the way he wanted after his lover Amelia got pregnant and her family found out. Since she was a rich woman, they could brush him aside and cover it up since he was just a talented knife juggler.

He could hardly believe that he and his father were descended from this selfish, arrogant murderer. Did he honestly expect Dick to believe that his parents would have let him be taken away to the Court of Owls if they hadn't died? Mr. Haly had made a deal with them to present their youths to the Court in so they could choose their next assassin. Dick had no idea what they'd been holding over Mr. Haly, but there was no way that his parents would have sat by and just let them take their son away.

This mutated freak might have been a blood relation, but this wasn't the legacy he wanted to leave behind. He didn't care that this was his great-grandfather; he would take him down just like any other criminal.

**52. Bones**

Bruce punched him hard. So hard one of his teeth came out. "You were supposed to be one too, Dick," Bruce showed him the tooth, the electrum and the embossing of the Court of the Owls.

"I…I was supposed to be…a Talon?"

They really did want to turn him into a zombie assassin didn't they?

Beast Boy's loud voice broke the silence, "Dude, called it, zombie mind control!"

They might have been able to engrave something into his bones. But a Talon wasn't who he was.

**53. Nursery Rhyme**

"Mary, you can't sing him that nursery rhyme!" John scolded his wife. "It's morbidly disturbing!"

"It's about birds, and I call him Little Robin, what's the big deal about a nursery rhyme about owls?" Mary shrugged.

"Oh, you mean, beware the Court of Owls that watches all the time, ruling Gotham from a shadowed perch, behind granite and lime. They watch you at your hearth, they watch you in your bed, speak not a whispered word of them, or they'll send the Talon for your head."

"It's just a nursery rhyme honey," Mary tried to placate him.

"Nothing's just a nursery rhyme, especially when it comes out of Gotham City."

"The Court of Owls isn't real."

"You never know, but every time I hear that, it gives me the creeps." He was lying, he did know, and it _definitely_ gave him the creeps.

**54. Birds**

His life was surrounded by birds. He was born on the first day of spring. His mother called him Little Robin. Robin was his sidekick name. Nightwing was his adult persona. He fought his Great-Grandpa William, again, and he kept insisting he was an Owl, a member of the Talons. Dick turned him down, because his offer was, well, for the birds.

**55. Twisted**

He hated the Talons, the Court of Owls and even his Great-Grandfather William Cobb. Not because they were evil, they were just another group of bad guys. What he hated was the fact that they took his childhood home and twisted it into something ugly, breaking what was good and tainting it.

**56. Alike**

He told himself he would never be like Slade, but he was, he just implemented it differently. Learning about his family heritage made it even more apparent. But fortunately, he didn't believe in destiny, and could shout "Screw destiny!" anytime he wanted. And it seemed he'd been doing that a lot lately.

**57. Blood**

"Come now, Nightwing, you have a legacy that impresses me, and I wasn't wrong when I told you we were so much alike. And I thought Raven's heritage was a surprise to me," Slade crossed his arms. "She's been evil from birth. You've had evil in your family for generations. It's in your blood."

"My heritage is not impressive, I was a kid who grew up in the circus, and had two good parents, and my apple fell very far from William Cobb's tree."

**58. Broken**

He's been trapped for a week in that labyrinth, they were trying to break him, turn him into one of them. Dick couldn't help but laugh. They couldn't break Bruce, why did they possibly think they could break him? His heritage was not a weakness, it was strength, and he wouldn't be a broken man when his friends and family arrived to rescue him, if he didn't walk out on his own already.

**59. Run Away**

John Grayson was ten years old. His dad was taking them to visit grandpa. He played on the floor while the adults talked.

"He's not ready," Frederick said, "He's too soft, you can see it in his face."

"But he's a Grayson, this is our legacy," William scowled. "We will have to see if the court chooses him."

_20 years later…_

"How could you not be chosen John, you are the top acrobat at Haly's Circus? You could replace that sloppy klutz Alton Carver**,** you, a Grayson; your grandfather is ashamed of you!" His father kept hitting him over and over.

"I heard stories about what happens to the "special" people they pick. I will _not _be what you are. I promise you that. Until the day I die, I will _never _be like you."

"You can't run away from who you are!" his father shouted.

"I can try. I never want to see you again, and you stay away from my son, Mary just had Dick yesterday. I will not let Dick become a killer like you!"

"No matter how hard you try, that bird will become a Talon. The Court has already decided that he will replace Alton."

"They can't decide that, he's only a baby."

"But I'm sure they will reconsider if you were to request it," his father's voice was almost kindly. "You don't want Dick to live this sort of life do you?'

"No, I don't, but this place is as two-faced as it gets, making children smile and laugh while on the same grounds a man is locked inside his trailer as it's lit on fire to "overcome" his fear of death! It's people like you that sicken me. I will always live to make people happy. I will not live to make them die!"

"It's be a pity if you wife found out what you really are."

"I've never killed anyone," John glared.

"Wouldn't it be devastating to her if she found out she married into a family of murderers?"

"You say one word to her, and I _will_ kill you!" John was beyond furious. They would _not_ drag his wife into the dark side of this family.

"Heh," Frederick smiled smugly. "So you_ do_ have it in you. No matter what you wish, no matter where you go, no matter how you _squirm_, we _will_ take your son, and there is nothing you can do to stop it." John's father glared hatefully at his son.

"Over my dead body," John growled.

"I look forward to it."

**60. Apology**

"John, please let me see him," the voice was desperate.

"Why, you here because of family business?" John hated talking to him.

"No, John, I'm dying, I just want to see my grandson before the cancer takes me."

"Fine, you can see him," John called Dick over; "Your Grandpa came to see us." He kept his voice cheerful.

The visit itself was uneventful. He told them that he had found a dentist in Gotham who would pay for their appointment.

They went and everything seemed normal, but John saw the dentist come out and tell him that his son had done just fine during his cleaning. Suddenly, the man leaned forward.

"No matter what you do, the boy will become a Talon, we have already marked him and it's only a matter of time before we take him, whether you or your wife agree to it or not."

"You lying son of a—"

"Careful Mr. Grayson, we are in public," the dentist warned him.

So his Father lied all along, his visit wasn't just a social call, it was a way for him to gain John's trust so he would let his guard down. He should have suspected that the man would never apologize. He would never let them have Dick, even if he had to die to stop them.


	7. 61 to 70

**61. Request**

The wire's broken and he's dying and he knows it. John knows everything happens for a reason. But the terror fills him. Not just that his life is over, but he can see_ them_ smiling. Not the crowd, he sees their horror and terror. Tony Zucco, and members of the Court of Owls, they are the gray of Gotham, the elite and dangerous. They've been waiting for him to die for years so they could get Dick, Mary's death just made it better for them. With his last words he offered up a final prayer to the God he would see very soon, a final prayer for his only son.

_Dear God, don't let _them _take him. I don't want my boy to kill people. I want him to use his skills and everything I've taught him to help people and protect them._

God answered that prayer.

**62. Gray Son**

Grayson, his name meant son of the gray. His legacy as the family who had always been the "middle" that Gotham's very elite refused to acknowledge. The part of the past they tried to bury. It returned to them in the form of an Owl, its talons poised to shred the city. But it also arrived to rescue them in the form of a Robin. There is good and there is evil. The line between them is set in stone.

"In a city of "Black" and "White", there is no "Middle". The line is supposed to be clear but it isn't, Dick Grayson doesn't mind that one bit. It actually makes it easier for him to do what he does. He is the Prince of Gotham, the Gray Son, and he'll wear that title with a sense of pride.

**63. Black Sheep**

William Cobb battles the Titans once again, and once again he is defeated. Once again his descendant freezes him and locks him away. But he can't help but smile at the lovely redhead as she fights alongside her lover. He can't help but think of Amelia, the woman he loved; looking at Starfire is like looking at a mirror into his past. There is one trait almost all Graysons had; they loved women with red hair. John was an exception, Richard's mother was a blonde, John had always been the black sheep of the family, maybe that was why his son was too.

**64. Good Times**

They were rehearsing, smiling, laughing. That was how it was supposed to be. For him, everything is a good time, and there isn't a thing in the world that can stop that.

Now that he's older, he wishes he could have that again, but he knows it's not right that his parents aren't there to share the good times with him.

**65. Animals**

Dick gazes over at the two Elephants, Eleanor and Sitka. They've known him since childhood and they're always happy to see him. Beast Boy transforms into a green elephant and they talk. He changes back.

"Dude, they said they want your peanuts."

Dick laughs and gives them what they want; it was nice to know they hadn't forgotten what he liked to give them as a snack.

**66. Dark Horses**

Robin really did like that song "Dark Horses". It was very much about the Titans and even heroes in general. Born for the blue skies, we'll survive the rain. Yes, he remembered those words when he'd woken up in a world with no one left, fire all around and stone statues that were once people littered about. He was always reminding himself that the Titans could be down, but they would never be out.

**67. Turning Points**

The Turning-Point of the show was when everything changed. His life had several turning points, when his parents died, when he became Robin, when he became Nightwing and when he discovered his parents were alive again. Now if he can actually jump the hurdle of proposing to Starfire…

**68. Showmanship **

Performing and showmanship ran in the Grayson family. From William Cobb to Dick Grayson, they always had a flare for the dramatic and exciting. Beast Boy sometimes sees Robin juggling his Bird-a-Rangs. While on a unicycle on a high platform, in the middle of Jump City.

**69. Masks**

There are all sorts of masks, he wears a literal one. In his mind it's much easier to discern someone's intentions when he sees they wear a mask over their face. It's much harder to figure out what their intentions are when they mask it with a smile and a friendly gesture. Raya seems friendly enough, even though he hasn't seen her in years. Dick has to wonder what she's hiding behind her friendly mask.

**70. Hard Work**

Mary Grayson smiles. She finally finished it, the costume she'd designed and sewn together herself.

"What do you think, honey?" she asked John.

"I like it, but I don't think he will," John told her bluntly.

"We'll maybe I'll be surprised," Mary went and handed Dick his costume.

When he had first received his uniform, he hadn't really liked it, but after Dick became Robin, he made sure to take good care of it. After all the hard work his mother had put into it, he wanted it to stay in good condition, so he could still have the last thing she'd ever given him.


	8. 71 to 80

**71. Journey**

Of all the things in Robin's collection of movies and videogames, Spice and Wolf doesn't seem to fit. It's definitely _not_ action oriented. He watches for the characters and their journey together. It reminds him of when he was on the road with his parents at Haly Circus. It was never the destination, but the journey itself that was so much fun.

**72. Delusions **

What was real and what was the delusion? He couldn't tell anymore. He could hear the woman's voice taunting him. It seemed so familiar, but he couldn't place it. Deep down inside, he knew who she was, but it just wasn't possible, he had to bury his feelings because this woman was trying to kill him, and he couldn't let his emotions get the best of him, no matter who she was.

**73. Survival**

_Pick a point._

John began to fight Ra's Al Ghul, he saw Mary light some of the ninjas tunics on fire. They were going to leave in one piece; they just had to make it to the door.

_Build yourself a net._

John kept his eyes on the door of Ra's Al Ghul's fortress. He and Mary had to survive. He kept mentally going over the instructions he had always given them to survive falling should anything happen to them during a show.

He felt the explosion blow him off his feet just as they got away from the Himalayan temple.

Let's hope that rule number three would kick in.

_Pray you land somewhere soft._

**74. Dates**

Dates were important; June 27th was never an easy day for Robin. It was the day his parents had died. But it soon turned into a day of joy, because it was the day that he was reunited with his parents in his city, and now they lived a quiet life, still in the Tower, but out of sight and they stayed in the guest rooms. He had the life he had always wished for, and he would be content with that. But he would always remember June 27th, but for a completely different reason.

**75. Promises**

Robin had made many promises in his life. He promised his parents he'd be a good boy. He promised Batman he'd uphold justice and do what was right. He promised himself he'd protect his friends.

But today, his father was going to make him a promise.

"Son, if we beat the League of Assassins, we'll go to the World Series, like we had planned, right before we died."

"Sounds good to me!" Robin smiled, charging forward. He wasn't going to die today. His dad was going to keep his promise, and that was good enough for him.

**76. Home**

Mary Grayson smiled as she stood in the living room of Titans Tower. Starfire came up behind her.

"For your thoughts I will pay six scrubfars."

Mary smiled; the girl was prone to using Tamaranean terms, from what her son told her.

"Oh, I was just thinking about this place. You see, Starfire, I never had a real home of my own. My grandfather ran off to the circus when he was nine. I did try to settle down before, but then I met John and I joined the circus with him. I always wondered what it would be like to live in one place like a real family."

"But now you have a home here with us."

"Yes, I do."

"Mary, you remind me of my own mother."

"Oh really? What happened to her?"

"She died when I was very small."

"That seems to happen to most heroes in stories."

"It is a sad part of who we are."

"I know. But if you ever need to talk, I'll be here."

"Thank you."

**77. Love**

Love was what had shaped his life for a long time, Dick decided. His mother's love had given him life, his father's love had given him strength, Bruce's love had given him purpose and Starffire's love had given him a daughter and the sense of joy that could only come from being married.

Love was a strength to be relied on, not a weakness to exploit. The bad guys always found out the hard way when he snap kicked their knees after they attacked members of his family.

**78. Threes**

Life came in threes; John, Mary and Dick Grayson were the first three. Then came Batman, Robin and Joker, he didn't like thinking about that one. Then came Robin, Red X, and Slade, it's a strange paradigm, now it was William Cobb, Robin and Saiko. Sometimes, Robin didn't want to be the center of attention, but it seemed like he always was.

**79. Recognition**

Mary could recognize her son anywhere. It was part of her being a mother. She knew his face immediately. She wanted to smile. Dick was just as handsome as his father. But when Ra's said that Robin was a target, she knew they were in way over their heads.

**80. Happiness**

Haly Circus was a place where people could go to be happy and forget their troubles for a little while. John Grayson loved working there, but when he was older, he discovered the darker side of the circus. It wasn't pretty. . But he resolved to make sure that Dick wouldn't know anything about the Court of Owls, they would never get him. Haly Circus would be a happy place for his son, and he'd break the chain of assassins that dictated what the Grayson family was. He wasn't going to be what they wanted him to be and neither would Dick.


	9. 81 to 90

**81. Keepsake**

Robin had a keepsake from his mother, a bracelet that he'd given to her as a birthday present. They were the last present he'd ever given her. So when Starfire's sixteenth birthday rolled around, he gave them to her, and even after they had a big break up, she still wore it.

**82. Terror**

Robin had known terror. The terror of losing his parents, knowing there was nothing he could do. His parents knew terror, living in the shadow of the Court of Owls, and now Ra's Al Ghul would live in terror, knowing that his plan would never succeed and that the Flying Graysons would be living long immortal lives fighting him.

**83. Sorry**

"Dick, it's two words, they're not that hard to say!"

"But Dad, I'm right this time! She's not listening to me!"

"Dick, if you don't apologize to Starfire, we're going to have to live with her being depressed for weeks, do you know how many time's she's made that awful pudding of hers?!"

"Fine, I'll apologize—" Robin conceded.

"And Dick, buy get her favorite flowers and candy," John suggested.

"Why?"

"It always works on your mother."

**84. Cars**

Cyborg and John bonded over cars. John had never had a fancy car growing up on the road. The two of them would spend their time in the garage, when they weren't racing the T-car somewhere in the city.

**85. Dance**

Robin's mind spins, his mother dances across so many moral lines. She's kind and loving, yet hateful and murderous; she protects him yet murders her enemies. There's no side for her but her own, and that's what makes her so dangerous, and she wouldn't stop until she'd smashed the Court of Owls to dust. He'd just have to stop her first.

**86. Service**

John saw the man with his wife and their two sons. They looked like they were enjoying themselves.

"Could we bother you both for a picture, your wife and your son too?" a friendly voice asked.

"Of course, we'd love to."

"Joey, Grant, stand next to your father."

"All right, Addie, care to join me?" he asked.

Someone took their picture.

"You're in the service?" John asked.

"Yes, Lt. Col. Slade Wilson, SF," Slade replied.

"Special forces, huh, well thank you for your service." John saluted him.

Slade returned it. "You're welcome."

(I respect the servicemen, even if Slade is a fictional serviceman).

**87. Blade**

John Grayson feels the blade in his hand, it's heavy, but he can throw it easily. He aims and lets it loose, hitting the target in the bull's-eye.

"Well done John! Well done!" William Cobb congratulates his grandson.

Years later, he's holding another blade in his hands, and hopes it's enough to stop Ra's Al Ghul.

**88. Brand**

He gazes in horror at his father's upper shoulder. Burned into his skin is the symbol of an owl's head.

"They said I belonged to them, if they couldn't have you, they'd have me. I did what I had to do; I didn't want you or your mother to die, so I killed for you, so you wouldn't ever have to."

"They never owned you, Dad; you could have chosen to leave."

"You don't know how powerful these people are, son."

"I do, but they just shoved you into a box called "Destiny", and I'm going to break them all for good."

**89. Talent**

Talent was something Dick knew he had. It got Batman's attention, it got Joker's attention. It got Slade's attention and now the Court of Owls. Sometimes his talents bother him, but he sees the smiles of his friends and that thought vanishes.

**90. Birthday**

Robin smile and hands her a present. "Happy Birthday, Mom."

"It is a few days late, honey," she laughs.

"Couldn't help it, League of Assassins."

"Thank you Dick."

"You're welcome."


End file.
